pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 41 - The True Battle Start’s Now, Timothy Vs Kysis
"So full of hated and bent on revenge. Kysis why want you just forget it and join up with me?” asked Timothy "Not in this lifetime or the next...I’ve seen in the past how human's have treated creature's like me. I refuse to join them then and I’m sure in the hell am not going to join a human now." snarled Kysis "Don't think I’m going to give up on you that easy." laughed Timothy "You might as well!” roared Kysis She swung her paw at Timothy, but he flipped out the way and landed on a rock. All of a sudden Kysis eye’s began to glow yellow and she began firing yellow beam of energy. Timothy with no time to dodge used his wing's to block the attacks, but when the attack hit Timothy was sent fly back into a large rock. Kysis's jumped into the air and pounced on Timothy burying him into the ground. "Your pathetic Timothy...your only a human so how do you expect to defeat me." snarled Kysis Just then the green chakra that was surrounding Timothy erupted from the ground around Kysis and she was sent flying into the air. She landed on the ground a few feet away, but she then slowly got back to her feet as Timothy can walking out of the hole. "I'm going to stop you here and now." smiled Timothy as he dashed toward Kysis. "Not before I kill you!” roared Kysis as she started running toward Timothy. ……………………………… Meanwhile now at the base of Draco Meteor Ridge Jamie, Hinta and Kachu where at the edge of Sparkling Lake looking up as the battle between Timothy and Kysis continued. "This is bad...that energy that Alice, Kim, Mew and Celebi gave Timothy won't last long." noted Jamie "Yea I know...we have to do something." urged Hinta "But what?“ wondered Jaime "Hay Jamie, Hinta!' shouted A voice They looked behind them and saw Tanza, Shia and Haunter running toward them. "Tanza, Shia what are you doing here?" asked Jamie "We came here to help out." said Shia as they got up to them. "I don't know if there is anything anybody can do right now." said Hinta "Hay if your all down here then who's fighting Kysis?" asked Tanza "Timothy is." smiled Jamie "He's alive...but I thought that he was dead. If he's alive then how did Kysis get free?" asked Shia "That was Timothy's idea to free her." smiled Jamie "Oh." said Shia "But why would he do something like that?" asked Tanza "Who knows. After she was released, before she could completely reform Helix used some kind of jutsu to absorb her and seal her within himself." explained Jamie "Why?" asked Shia "The seal he used was siphoning the life from Kysis and adding it to his own." snarled Hinta "It figure's that Helix would be after more power." nodded Shia "While they fought Timothy played Helix into tapping into Kysis's power's until he lost control of them and sprouted five tail's. Timothy was able to deliver one final blow to Helix that released Kysis's, but ran out of chakra." explained Hinta "That's not good." said Tanza "Yea...now he's using the energy that Alice, Nina, Kim and Nikita gave him, but he's burning through it like a fire in a dried field of grass." noted Jamie "Hey everybody!" shouted A voice They all looked behind them and saw Ash, Misty, Rodney, and Brock running toward them. "Look's like everybody's here." laughed Ash "Pik." waved Pikachu "Hay what going on...why is Kysis free?" asked Rodney "It's a long story." sighed Jamie "Well is there something we can do to help out?” asked Brock "No nothing that we can think of." shrugged Tanza "Wait if you all are down here than who's fighting Kysis?" asked Rodney "Timothy is." nodded Jamie "So he isn't dead...that's good." sighed Rodney "Hay what's wrong with Alice, Kim, Celebi, and Mew are they ok?' asked Misty "Yea they'll be fine." nodded Hinta All of a sudden there was a large explosion above them and when they looked above them they saw large piece's of rock's falling toward them. "Everybody move!" shouted Shia Jamie picked up Alice, Hinta picked up Nina and Nikita and Kachu picked up Kim and they all jumped out of the way as the large rocks came crashing to the ground and into the water. "That was close." sighed Brock Just them Timothy came flying out of the water and landed a few feet away from the lake's edge. A few minutes later Kysis burst from the water and landed on the ground a few feet away from Timothy. Kysis swung her paw at Timothy, but Timothy grabbed her paw and swung her over his head and she landed on the ground behind him on her back. Just then Kysis's fired a beam of yellow beam of energy from her eyes at Timothy that hit him and sent him rolling back. Kysis rolled back over on her paws and jumped toward Timothy, but before she reached him he put his claw's in the ground stopping himself. He then pulled himself forward and rocketed toward Kysis delivering a head butt to her chest. He then grabbed her paw and started swinging her around and he threw her into the lake. Timothy hovered over the water looking for any sign of Kysis and a few minutes later Kysis burst through the water and swung her paw at Timothy. She hit him and sent him crashing into the base of Draco Meteor Ridge. She then landed on the ground and she fired a ball of red chakra at Timothy an when the ball of chakra hit there was a large explosion. "This fight is intense...I hope Timothy is ok." noted Hinta "That last attack of Kysis's was devastating." nodded Jamie "Come on Timothy." thought Rodney Just then out of the cloud of dust flew large green ball of chakra and it hit Kysis. When the ball of chakra hit there was a large explosion and Kysis was sent rolling back. Timothy came walking out of the cloud of dust on the water onto land, but when he got to land he fell to one knee. "He's hurt bad...I don't think he can take much more." noted Tanza "We have to help him." urged Rodney Just then they heard Kysis roar and they looked and saw her running toward Timothy. When she got close to him she swung her paw at him and hit him sending him rolling sideway's. "There's no way you can beat me Timothy. Now your going to die!” shouted Kysis as she walked up to his body. To Be Continued.................................... Category:Season 2 Content